Their Fates A-line
by WynnElgin
Summary: The Doctor is always looking after River but, how can he get out of this gutter? Rated M for upcoming chapters so...be prepared :3
1. Chapter 1

His hearts raced as he really thinks this may be their last moment together…All the time he spent with river were priceless. Unless, you were in Akhaten of course but he wouldn't think of that now. He stared in to River's eyes and screamed 'COME ON NOW DON'T DIE ON ME RIVER...WE HAVE SO MUCH GOING FOR US' He had finally let fate decide what came next.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY

The Doctor, Being ever so clever, was casually fixing the TARDIS when he heard the TARDIS make a faint noise that he remembered from quite a long time ago. It was a distress from a very important person. Professor River Song, Herself. He began to feel his hearts race and he began to collect the coordinates to the focus of the Distress call. It was in Stormcage. He sent her off as they flew through time and space to get just the right time period. When she landed him, he felt a little more terrified than usual with her. As he opened the door he looked both ways but saw no guards anywhere. He went through the usual drill. Sonic the security camera. Examine the jail cell waiting for River to say those _sexy _words: 'Hello Sweetie' but…There was nothing. He looked extra hard and still didn't see her. 'Oh no…OH NO River. I _need _you. You can't do this to me!' he began to tear up and squatted on the floor 'Please, Oh _River, I need you right now, Where have you gone?_' He heard faint footsteps in the distance and quickly fixed himself up. He looked for a person, maybe a guard, in both directions and quickly saw a curvy figure running toward him and he almost cried, 'RIVER.' All her noticeable features became seen as she sprinted from a mass of guards. He was stuck in a trance for a few seconds until he realized that she needed to be saved. He flew open the doors of the TARDIS and waited as River passed precisely at the right time to sonic a vent above the pack of guards. BAM! The vent collapsing gave them a few extra seconds as he threw River into the TARDIS, but she pulled him in right on top of her as he was shutting the door behind him. 'Don't want any hitchhikers' he said jokingly. 'Well…Hello Sweetie' she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. This sent shivers down The Doctor's spine and he questioned, 'So...what was going on in there' River gained a big smirk and said, 'Spoilers'

* * *

I'm going to work on this more over the week but I wanted you give you guys the prologue I guess-Thanks :3


	2. Lovely Rescue

Waiting Time

He picked River up from the floor and escorted her to a old chair by the TARDIS console. She was fumbling with her curly hair again , this meant she was up to no good. 'So, how's the cell? Comfy?' he said jokingly. She chuckled as she said 'Well, how good can it be?'There was a awkward pause when he tried to find his words then he finally said, 'I was so scared... ' River lunged at him at began to kiss him passionately. At first, he resisted but then realized that He was hers and she was his. So, he gave in and began to kiss her stronger and began to feel her mouth with her tongue. He picked her up from the console and moved her to a couch beside the console. She began take off his tweed jacket and grab his private through his pants and he moaned in her mouth and began to pleasure her by caressing her breasts and admiring her curves. She broke away and slowly removed his bowtie looking deeply into his eyes. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss as he peeled off her leather suit and added it to the pile of his clothes. She was wearing nothing under her leather suit and this made him hard. 'You like what you see?' she whispered into his ear which followed by a few small bites down his neck. He moan and began to lead his hand down to her and began to feel her. She moaned and bit down on her lip. He pulled her into kiss her and continued to feel her and slowly entered his finger into her. She groaned with pleasure and kissed harder. He curled his finger and repeatedly moved it in and she could feel the pressure building up and she knew she couldn't do it anymore. He felt her come in his hands and he pulled his finger out and massaged her to help her relax. She flipped him over and slowly slid his trousers off and saw his TARDIS blue briefs with quite the-package-waiting for her. She ripped his boxers off and began to toy with him. This made him moan and beg for more. She tugged at his lips and slowly wrapped herself around him and they both began to speed up and buck hips. They kissed passionately and He moaned reaching a edge but wanting to stop and wait for River. River went on the edge and screamed the Doctors name and he followed by screaming hers. River collapsed on him and slowly drifted asleep to light kisses and the Doctor humming a lovely tune.


	3. Waiting Time

Waiting Time

The doctor slowly rose and saw that River was gone. He quickly sat up and looked around the console but didn't see her. He pulled on his TARDIS blue boxers and ran down to the wires and looked around, 'River!' he moaned. 'Hello Sweetie.' She sang from a room down the famous long hallway. He enjoyed the way River was around him. It's almost like they were made for each other…Well, technically she was 'conceived' in the TARDIS so, maybe they were? He could contemplate this later so he continued down the long hallway looking in all the exotic rooms for his lover. A few doors later, he saw something at the 'end' of the hallway. It was River in a tight fitted dress that very well flattered her curves. He ran for her and picked her up. She hugged him in return and He carried her all the way to the console room. He plopped her down and began to try and Impress her by pulling levers and pressing buttons. 'So, are you trying to impress me?' she said slyly. 'No, not at all.' He said with the press of a button. They smiled at each other longing for more of what had happened last night. After a minute or so, they were interrupted by a call from the TARDIS. It was a message of coordinates to a planet called Crton. The Doctor and River both knew that they had a plan. But for the first time, They allowed it to happen together.

* * *

Thanks for all the support and I'm writing a lot for you guys! I plan to release a chapter or two every 3 days. Give me some feedback in a review! -Elgin


	4. Well, Quite the meet up here!

The Doctor had never see the Crtonians before so he had to get his best manners out and he propped himself up with a tug of his bowtie and waited for River to recollect herself. They both opened the doors of the TARDIS with confidence. His jaw dropped when he saw what looked to be thousands of Cybermen staring at him. River was just as shocked staring straight at the thousands with pure surprise. She had never seen so many in her life. 'Well Hello, Cybermen!' The Doctor screamed trying to reach every single one of the scum metal machines. 'Indentified: The Doctor: You must be Eliminated.' Called the Cybermen, all in unison. This made the Doctor grab River and wince, waiting for the beams to flash and his life to destruct across the universe. As he waited for this to end, a single voice screeched, 'HAULT!'

* * *

He looked up in surprise to see his own daughter standing across from him in a long gold dress. 'Dear! How have you been?' She paused and just stared at him and River for a minute. 'Oh. Sorry! This is my Wife, Professor River Song' he sang with a grin. She greeted them in with a hand shake as platforms rose to lead them to a small den. It had a lot of large sofas and armchairs for lounging in. This left The Doctor wondering what she had been doing here for all these years. She joined them and began to sit down with the gold dress draping at her feet. 'So how have the last 500 years been dad?' she joked with a grin. 'Ohhh come here!' he held his arms out asking for a hug and she couldn't refuse and fell into his arms and remembered all the times they had been through. 'So when and how did you meet?' she asked in a sassy fashion. 'Well..' River dropped in saying, 'I met him too early in his timeline and he's meeting me too late so… You could say we have an eternal love.' She joked with a grin. 'How's that possible?' she asked with a questionable pout. The Doctor interrupted with, 'It's all Wibblely Wobbly, Timey Wimey, Right?' He joked with a laugh. She laughed along and continued with , 'Well let me explain myself a little more.'


End file.
